phoenix wright MOON attorney
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend in moon court CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT MOON ATTORNEY

by barrylawn

one day phoenix wright was sitting down watching award show

"AND NOW FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST MR JET PAKS!" shouted the man

a guy in a white coat came on

"thank you tank you" said jet taking his science award "it is my plesure to announce that my invention the JATPACK is complete"

everyone got excited and whispered happy

"now then who wants to be first" said jet

"MEMEMEME" shouted everyone

phoenix hid his head in his hands to hide himself because he scary of hights

jet looked around the audience

"ahhh...you" he pointed at a man in a blue suit "you there come on up"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted phenix but the security guard grabbed him by the arm and threw him onto the stage "BUT I DONT WANNA"

"aha quite the modest one we have here" siad jet "now without further delay i show you all my jetpack!"

jet put the pack on phoenixs scared body

"GOOD LUCK NICK!" shouted maya

"HAVE FUN UP THERE WRIGHT" shouted edgeworth

"GIVE ME A GO NEXT PAL" shouted gumshoe

"ughhhhh" phoenix shook

"now then" said jet "3" "2" "1!" jet lit the pack on fire and it BLASTED OFF

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" PHOENIX SCREAMED AS HE FLEW OFF THE EARTH AND INTO SPACE

"I CANT BREATHE!" he shouted gasping for air

the jetpack suddenly made a loud CRASH noise

"WAT THE FUCK" shouted phenix and then he lost flight and fell down and landed on the moon

"OUCH" shouted phonix "what fuck happened"

he got up and saw green guys in front of him

"EARTHRING!" shouted the guy 1

and then they put their hand in their pockets and took out their GIANT LASER GUNS

"ARREST THE EARTHMAN!" shouted guy 2 and phoenix was surrounded by 1000s of green guys

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix present his badge "DONT ARREST ME IM A LAWYER!"

BANG

the lazer HIT GROUND NEXT TO PHOENIX AND IT MELTED!

"aagh"

"foolish eartling put away your weapons or face destruction"

"AAGH" phoenix put away his badge and was arrested and thrown in jail

"greetings arthling" said a voice of a green guy "my name is srevir elyk and im an attorney"

"fuck off alien fuck" shouted phenix "ill defend myself"

"ok"

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in session for phoenix wrights trial" said udgey who also jetpacked to the moon

"the defense is ready udgey" said phoenix

"i am also ready your honor" said a green guy

"very good now give your opening statement mr green"

"k" said grene "the defendant murdered one of our brothers and we have witness testimony"

"he killed the guy with blunt object says the autopsy report"

green presented the autopsy report

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "i just arrived here HOW COULD I KILL ANYONE"

"heh" laugh greene "we have a witness"

"FUCK"

"first i call detective blue to the stand"

blue man came

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "WHYS HE BLUE"

"because hes an adult phoenix" said green "jusus you should know this YOUR BLUE"

"penalty" said udgey giving phonix a penalty

"please tell the court what happen" said green

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"mr phoenix killed mr yellow."

"HOLD IT" shouted phenix "why yellow"

"because he wise old man JESUS phoenix learn this shit" said green

"ugh sorry" phoenix sweated

blue continued

"he went up to him and hit him dead"

"we dont know what killed him"

"OBJECTION" shouted phenix and he presents something

he look at document and poked it like in the games

"a blunt object huh" he said

"obviously he was murdered by the JETPACK! HE IS THE TRUE MURDERER!"

"OBJECTION" shouted green "but he was the murder weapon dat you used"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "yes but you see that jetpack broke and fell which means I DIDNT USE IT INTENTIONALLY"

"FUCK" shouted green "ok blue go make some more evidence"

"ok sir" said blue

"(SHIT I GOTTA STOP THEM)" shouts phenix

"now i call mr red to the stand"

red came

"my name is redd" said red

"testify about what you saw"

"ok"

AFTER THE LANDING

"i was sitting in the green hill zone when i saw a blue guy"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "whats the green hill zone"

"its an area for green people"

"hmmm ok continue"

"i thoght it was weird but then he took out jetpack and mudered yellow"

"how was it weird"

"well because only green people are allowed in green hill zone"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonxi "then what were YOU doing there?"

"AAAH" shouted green

but red shook his head

"i only became a red shortly after murder"

"huh" said phoenix

"yes mr wright red is when your a teenager GOD DAMN you went through this you know" said green

"SHIT" shouted phoenix"maybe you can test it"

"we already did he became red 5 hours ago"

"DAMMIT MURDER WAS 5 HOURS AGO" shotued phoenix

"yep suck it"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "THEN WAT WAS THE VICTIM DOING THERE"

"cleerly it was the same" said green

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "you said yellow was wise old man ARE YOU SAYING HE GOT OLD AFTER HE WAS MURDERED?"

"SHIT" shotued green

but just then blue came back

"hey pal i got evidnce" and he presented some machine

"its a cheat age machine and record shows it was USED BY YELLOW" shouted blue

"FUUUUUUUCK" shouted phoenix

"i see present it as evidence" said udgey

"OBJECITON YOU FORGED THAT"

"no he didnt presnt it detective" said green

"ok" said blue but before he could he got SQUISHED

BY A MAN WITH A JETPACK WHO FLEW INTO THE FLOOR WITH A BANG

"ouch" said jet packs "wat a ride"

"JET PAKS HELP" shouted phenix

"no phonix because your a murderer"

"WHAT"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"phoenix murdered the yellow guy"

"he bash him with jetpack"

"he should go to prison"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "and how do you know all this mr paks"

"UHHHHHM" said jet sweating

"this can only mean one thing" said phenix "YOU ARE MR YELLOW! BECAUSE YOUR WEARING A YELLOW COAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAACKKK" shotued jet aka mr yellow

"OBJECTION this doesnt prove anything"

"yes it does" said phenix

"WTF HOW"

"the jetpack i used to get here was broken which means i couldnt have used it which means it cant be the murder weapon but just now mr yellow cam in with a jetpack which DOES WORK which means that must be the murder weapon which means YOUR THE CULPRIT MR JET PACKS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed jet and his jet pack BLEW UP and he flew on the witness stand in the head "FUCK YOU FOENIX!"

"ok den mr green arrest mr pack" said udgey

"ill get you for this phoenix" shotued green and he arrested jet

the next day there was another trial and packs was guilty

he was then sent to the death row and phoenix got to shoot him dead with moon gun it was very fun

but just then he was sent back to earth

"mmmhmm phoenix wright moon attorney end quote" siad a man behind him

THE NEXT DAY

phoenix wright was sitting down watching award show

"AND NOW FOR OUT SPECIAL GUEST PHOENIX WRIGHT MOON ATTORNEY"

"OHHHHHH YEAH!" shouted phoenix and he got on stage and was remembered as the attorney who defended the moon.

THE END.


End file.
